1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield unit for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A windshield unit (screen) is known for a saddle-ride type vehicle that is provided at the front center of a vehicle body with an air duct adapted to allow an air introduction port opening forward of the vehicle to communicated with an air blowout port opening upward of the vehicle. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-36062.
This windshield unit directs the air flow from the front of the vehicle toward the upside through the air duct to suppress the height of a windshield and further to enhance a windshield effect, compared with a general windshield unit not having the air duct.
However, the windshield unit described above increases the thickness corresponding to that of the air duct. In particular, there is a possibility that left and right lateral walls of a portion rising in front of an occupant are likely to come into sight through the windshield. It is desired to improve such a point.